Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6r+2(-r+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -6r + {2(}\gray{-r+5}{)} $ $ -6r {-2r+10} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-6r - 2r} + 10$ $ {-8r} + 10$ The simplified expression is $-8r+10$